


A Pain Never Forgotten (Part Four)

by Eyeball In Tea (SolveMyMystery)



Series: A Pain Never Forgotten [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Child Abandonment, Drama, Drugs, F/M, Fights, Giving Birth, Hospital, Love, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Sex, baby blues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolveMyMystery/pseuds/Eyeball%20In%20Tea





	1. Chapter 1

Kelly lay in bed her head resting on the pillow. Tony's strong body lay over her his hand supporting the underside of her neck pulling her lips up to his. His free hand was caressing down the side of her body as he slowly rocked hitting that spot he knew she loved. He knew that she was starting to get close because she was starting to moan a little louder he wouldn't usually mind but they were trying to stay silent since TJ was asleep down the hall. They hadn't done this in so long! Not since she had been taken and that was over a month ago now. She didn't want him to see the scars and it had taken time for Kelly to readjust after Tony running away. She was also starting to show a small baby bump, but not that noticeable. They wouldn't be able to do it when her bump got bigger ... Maybe she wouldn't want to at all! That's why tonight was so important.

 

"Oh god" she panted as she grabbed the sheets into her now fists. Okay! Really close!

 

"MOMMY!" Kelly opened her eyes and Tony immediately stopped with the cry ringing down the hallway.

"It's because you were getting too loud" Tony joked kissing her nose.

"It was hardly louder then a whisper" she hissed trying to catch her breath back.

"I can go if you want" Tony smiled trying to do the same.

"No it's okay" she replied climbing out of the bed as she slipped on Tony's shirt that was way to big for her and a pair of small PJ shorts.

 

 

"What is it pumpkin?" Kelly smiled to her only son as she entered his bedroom.

"Can I have juice please?" He mumbled.

"Yeah sure, but only a little one. You already had some before bed".

 

 

"Sorry babe, he just wanted juice" Kelly explained to Tony.

"It's okay. We can always try again another night" he winked at her.

"Yeah, I was really enjoying that though" she laughed kissing him.

She lay back down in the bed Tony laying behind her and resting his arm on the hardly there baby bump.

"When this one comes along, there might not be many other nights to try again" Tony laughed as he kissed down the back of Kelly's neck. "But still I can't wait to meet her"

"Me neither" Kelly whispered as she dosed off to sleep safe in Tony's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly woke up to find the bed empty. Strange, Tony usually woke her up! She rubbed her eyes and climbed out of bed only to realise she was still wearing Tony's shirt. She stumbled into the kitchen only to see TJ already dressed and sat at the table eating toast with chocolate spread on and Tony in the kitchen making small pancakes.

"Someone woke up in a good mood" Kelly grinned.

"I wanted it to be a surprise" Tony laughed.

"It still is ... You never make breakfast"

"Because I'm always rushing to get ready for work, but I got up extra early today and got everything ready. Even TJ so you didn't have to worry about him and he didn't want pancakes so I fixed him some toast. Also I'm just trying to make it up to you after last night". He smiled placing the fresh pancakes in front of her.

"Thanks, this is great and you don't have too. There will be other nights".

"I gotta go to work" he announced kissing her on the cheek and TJ on the head.

 

Tony pulled up to the base in the Porsche. Even after all this time he still enjoyed his job. He strolled into the bullpen to find only McGee was there. He quickly glanced around and went to sit on the edge of Tim's desk.

"Morning, McGee"

"Morning" He replied. Without looking up from his computer but still Tony remained on the edge of his desk. "What do you want Tony?"

Tony glanced around again but couldn't see any other members of the team.

"Well ... I was just wondering if you would be able to look after TJ tonight?"

"What?" He asked finally looking at him. "Kelly didn't say anything about it"

"That's because she doesn't know. I'm asking you" Tony replied.

"Why?"

"Because ..."

"Because what Tony?"

He scanned the room again. "Sex McGee"

"Oh ... Well things can't be that bad, you had time to make another kid didn't you" McGee smirked.

"Yeah .... But it's being awhile." Tony whined which soon turned to panic "Don't talk about the baby! Gibbs still doesn't know! ... And Last night was our first time since the incident"

"Hardly lacking" McGee stated.

"Then TJ woke up ... I had to take a cold shower if you get me"

Smack! The shock made Tony slip off the desk as he received one of Gibbs signature head slaps.

"That's my daughter DiNozzo! Just at least pretend to be looking busy when I turn up to work" Gibbs started

"Oh yeah ... Of course boss. Sorry" Tony stuttered as McGee sat sniggering behind his desk.

 

The day was passing particularly quickly. As their case was unfolding rapidly. They where trying to discover who had poisoned second lieutenant Foxton but it was becoming increasingly clear that it was the wife. Since she was found to be having an affair with the lieutenants brother and they needed the life insurance so they could move away and start a new life together. Tony just began to dread the paperwork.

 

The elevator made it's usual bing sound, Kelly stepped out to see Tony and McGee working hard. She stepped out dragging a very sulky TJ out behind her. She walked over and sat him on the edge of Ziva's desk.

 

"Hey Kelly, What are you doing here?" Tony asked surprised.

"Oh well McGee had called me and told me what happened this morning. I laughed so much I had to come down and see if he was being serious" she replied biting her lip so she didn't laugh while McGee grinned in the corner.

"You called her?" Tony snapped.

"Of course, she's my best friend".

"What's up with TJ?" Tony asked, since he hadn't said a word since had got out of the lift just sat in a sulk.

"Oh, nothing. Just he didn't get his way in the supermarket, so now he's mad". Kelly sighed. She looked sadly over too her son while unconsciously stroking her stomach. "Great we'll have a newborn and a terrible toddler".

"It will be okay!" Tony said. "That's why I asked McGee to look after him tonight".

"Yeah, he told me ... Best friends remember" she laughed.

"So do you want to?" Tony smiled at her. "Not tonight I was actually going to ask to make plans with McGee"

"Oh ... Okay." Tony looked a little deflated, but he understood.

"So do you want me to take TJ? Or can you look after him?" Kelly asked.

"We can have a father and son night can't we bud?" Tony asked smiling at TJ.

"Hmm ... Yeah dad" he simply replied with no emotion.

"He'll be fine later" Kelly sighed. "Is that okay McGee?"

"Yeah, that's fine" McGee replied.

"Okay, I'll pick you up 7.30. I'll drive" Kelly smiled.

Gibbs walked up into the squad room and TJ finally smiled. He ran up to hug him.

"Didn't think I'd see you guys today" Gibbs started as he kissed TJ on the cheek.

"I only came to see McGee" Kelly replied.

"You look different, are you okay?" Gibbs asked concerned. Tony and McGee noticeably tensed up, since they knew the secret she was keeping.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. TJ and I just wondered if you had time to come and have lunch with us"

Gibbs scanned the squad room, Tony looked at his desk and McGee smiled weakly.

"Yeah, we're not too busy, I can come now" he replied grabbing his coat.


	3. Chapter 3

They sat down in a cafe a 10 minute walk from the base. It was a sunny day and TJ had cheered up on the walk holding Gibbs' hand.

Gibbs reached for Kelly's hand. "Are you okay? You look ... scared." Kelly sighed "I know you. Don't lie to me"

"Dad! Don't act like your interrogating me! We are just having lunch"

"So you don't have anything to tell me?"

Kelly looked to TJ in the seat next to her as he scribbled with a red crayon like his life depended on it. "Yeah I do actually". Gibbs gave a satisfied smile.

"What is it?" His face now turning more serious.

"Well ... Erm ... Me and Tony are ..."

"Are what?" He snapped.

"We are having another baby" Kelly smiled. Although this face was not mirrored by Gibbs. He looked more ... Angry. He just sighed while giving her his classic stare. "Say something dad".

"We only talked a few months ago about how you was sick of being a housewife, that you thought TJ was at a good enough age to go back to work".

"I do want to go back to work, and I will. Just after this baby"

"So when's that. In over a years time?"

"I guess so" Kelly sighed.

"So you'll still be stuck in this mess, making you unhappy for another year" he snapped.

"It's not a mess Dad! We didn't plan this it's just happened! I am happy! It's just difficult!" Kelly snapped back.

"Yeah, it always does with you two."he said his voice continuing to increase in volume.

"Dad please. Just stop! I'm excited. I want this baby. It was a shock. But I want it". She said trying to reason after this unexpected reaction. "I don't want you to be mad at me dad! I need you with me through this."

"You didn't last time. You were quite the wonder women. With that I-can-do-it-myself attitude" he snapped angry.

"Please dad!" She sobbed. "I need all the help I can get just don't be mad I want this, remember how happy you was when you saw TJ".

"I know, he's amazing! But so are you and I want you to be happy"

"Dad! I am" she pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe you"

"Well don't! I don't care! Just go back to work!" She snapped reaching her breaking point.

"Fine, but when your happy, I'm happy!" He then shot up and shoved the chair back under the table and left. Kelly rubbed TJ's head as he continued to scribble on his page. He looked up to her.

"You having a baby?" He asked worriedly. She was so worried about telling her dad she hadn't even thought about how TJ would take it.

"Yes, your going to be a big brother" she smiled hoping he'd be happy.

"When will it be here? Where is it?"

"Soon, a few months" she smiled, not actually believing it herself.

"But where is it now?" He asked again.

"Well it's in my belly now"

"Is it going to have the same daddy as me?" TJ quizzed.

Kelly gave herself a little smile, how funny children are. "Yes baby, of course".

"So if it's in your belly how did it get in there? How does it get out?" He asked innocently.

Kelly choked a little on her drink. "Erm ... Well it's because Daddy loves me. So it's like another little present for us"

"Hmm ... Okay" he looked skeptical at Kelly but she didn't know how else to put it for someone so young, however he quickly gave up and went back to colouring.

 

Gibbs stormed back into the base. All he wanted was for Kelly to be happy. In the back of his mind he knew that she was happy about the second baby but he knew that she wanted to go back to work. He was going to support her of course. She was still his little girl, but now that she had kicked off because he was questioning her to see if she was really happy. He'd given up. They were both so stubborn. Why couldn't she see that he was just trying to help her? He was not going to apologise when he was only trying to help. She would have to be the one to realise that's she'd over reacted. Gibbs wasn't mad at Tony, he had got over the fact that they where in a relationship. He was a good man and could care, protect and provide for his growing family well. Not like Kelly isn't capable of that, but Gibbs just saw that she could have picked a worse partner. 


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Tony got home from work, TJ was already dressed in his cowboy P.J's after his bath.

"Daddy!" He ran over to him.

"Hi, you've cheered up!" He kissed him on the head. "Where's your mom?"

"She's getting ready daddy!" As soon as TJ had finished, Kelly emerged from their bedroom.

"Hi babe" She chimed.

"Wow!" Tony just looked at her and felt speechless.

"What?" She asked puzzled.

"You look great" he gushed.

She looked down herself. She had a short black dress on that rested on her thigh with a deep v neck plunge now filled out by her growing breasts with a simple see through lace over dress that had 3/4 sleeves, round neck and rested above her knee. She had nude high heels on with a similar coloured clutch bag and black studded earrings with a matching ring. Her big blue eyes standing out against her pale skin and her long black eye lashes fluttering, her cheeks had a light pink blush about them too. Her hair falling just below her shoulders in loose curls and pinned on one side.

"Not really. I don't feel it" she said rubbing her stomach. "I'm trying to get my use out of these heels before I can't wear them anymore because of the bump"

"You can't really see the bump"

"Exactly" she exclaimed "people will think I'm just fat" she laughed.

"They won't" he said walking up to her TJ still in his arms. "They'll think you look hot, and your legs look amazing" he said kissing her on her glossy lips. "Yum, strawberry" he winked.

"It was" she laughed.

"I wish you was staying in now, I could eat you all up"

"Sorry Tony. I haven't been out with McGee in like 3 weeks" she replied.

"I understand, me and TJ are going to have fun ain't we bud!"

"Yeah" he squealed in excitement.

"I gotta go I'm going to be late" she smiled after re-applying the pink glitter lipgloss. She kissed TJ on the head which gained her an 'ew' as he had a glitter mark on his head and then kissed Tony on the cheek.

"I'll take the car, since I can't drink. TJ is all sorted he's had dinner. I'll see you when I get home. Don't wait up" she winked.

"Bye" both the boys called in unison.

 

It only took Kelly 20 minutes to reach McGee's house. He climbed in the car.

"You look lovely" he smiled.

"You don't look too bad yourself" she grinned. It only took them another 15 minutes before they reached the restaurant. They sat at the table as Kelly browsed the menu the waiter came over. "would you like me to bring the wine list over?"

Kelly glanced at McGee.

"No it's fine" he replied.

"You didn't have too do that Tim, you can have alcohol if you want"

"It's fine"

"You don't know how much I'm missing wine" she laughed.

"So how did telling Gibbs about the baby? He didn't really say much when he came back to the base"

Kelly couldn't stop the tears from stinging her eyes.

"We're not talking!"

"What?! What happened?" He exclaimed.

"He thinks I don't want the baby, he thinks I'm not happy!"

"Well you do, don't you?" He questioned.

"Yes! I'm just scared McGee. Fair enough I hadn't thought about having another kid and we are probably not ready. Tony getting over the shock of the first one was enough, but here we are! I'm going to have to do it now. That's that!" She stated matter-of-factly.

"I didn't know you felt this way"

"I am happy ... It just wasn't in my plan and I'm worried about looking after two young children, I don't think I can do it, since I'll be the one at home looking after them"

"You're an amazing mom, you'll do great!"

"Thanks Tim"

"I still can't believe that Tony survived Gibbs after he knew you where together"

"I know! And I know it wasn't the ideal way we got together and we really did get thrown in the deep end with TJ but we are really happy now. I'm a bit worried this second baby will put strain on us, but we will get through it. Over these past couple of years we really have got to realise that we are alike. Only children, difficult childhood's and growing up without a mother. It helps us be better parents to TJ"

"That's really nice Kelly. You know the whole team will be there with you just like it was with TJ" McGee reassured her.

"Well not my dad" Kelly huffed.

"He'll come round" McGee nudged.

"Well I won't forgive him till he says sorry!" She stated, McGee just rolled his eyes knowing that wasn't going to happen from Gibbs.

 

 

After their dinner, they moved from the restaurant to a bar down the street. Kelly could see everyone drinking alcohol and felt awful that Tim had also felt the need to give up while they were out together.

"I can't believe you and Abby used to date!" Kelly smirked after recently finding out this information from Tony. "How did you never tell me after all this time?" She quizzed.

"It just never came up"

"I thought we were friends" she joked. "It must be awkward ... you guys work together!" Kelly blurted out.

"You must sometimes think that about Tony and Ziva"

"What?" Her attitude changing very serious.

"No ... No not like they used to date or anything" McGee started "Just they are close and they did go undercover as a married couple and they had to play the part so they've at least simulated sex" he finished blushing.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Kelly it was nothing serious, I was just saying"

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She snapped.

"Because honestly Kelly it's nothing! Tony had never even committed to a women before he met you"

"I guess Tim, but still ..." She started becoming flustered.

"Calm down Kelly, green isn't your colour!" She couldn't help but laugh. She loved Tim.

 

"I hope you don't mind, Abby called me while you was in the toilet and asked what I was doing. I said she could meet us in this bar"

"That's fine Tim". They continued chatting about more neutral topics to avoid any upset on either part knowing that soon their best friend time was to be invaded. Not like they minded. It was a high class bar with many customers were business men in suits or smart women. It only seemed to be small groups or couples, although no one was drunk, Kelly could see the familiar blush in the females cheeks and the increasing volume of the men as they unwound after a hard days work. It only took Abby 10 minutes to get to the bar. She was still in her clothes from work.

"Wow, Kelly! You look gorgeous! Tony's a lucky guy." Abby gushed as she entered the bar. "Maybe I should of changed"

"No! Not at all Ab's" Kelly reassured. McGee bought another round of drink as Abby took in her surroundings.

"I've never been here before" Abby started "I just thought we were having a casual chit chat and a drink. I had no idea you and McGee had dressed up"

"It's only because we had dinner together first, I just needed a friend" Kelly sighed.

"Are you okay?" Abby asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just wanted a chat"

"Well, it will be okay I invited your ..." Abby started just to be interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Evening" Kelly turned the voice to see her father. She still hadn't forgiven him for how unsupportive he was. She shot up from her chair, her heels making her the same height as Gibbs. She didn't say a word to him she just glared.

"You look beautiful Kelly" Gibbs stated. She continued staring at him waiting for an apology that they both knew wasn't coming. She grabbed her bag and car keys off the table.

"I hope you can make your own way home McGee" she said kissing him on the cheek then storming out without looking back.


	5. Chapter 5

When Kelly arrived home she felt a warm glow of excitement in her stomach that she was going to see Tony after he'd spent the night looking after his son. She unlocked the door to hear the squealing of happiness from her son. She scanned the room and her face dropped. Toys where scattered all over the floor and green TJ sized handprints of paint were up the cream coloured walls.

"The bath is ready now!" Tony called from the bathroom.

No one had realised that Kelly was home. She heard TJ shout from his bedroom.

"Okay daddy! Let me get a toy first!" TJ scurried from his room to the living room. When he saw Kelly his whole body froze and his eyes widened. He had red paint all over his PJ's, blue in his hair and mostly green paint on his hands and face.

"Uh Oh!" TJ called, still not moving.

"What's up bud?" Tony called following him into the living room, where he too mirrored TJ's actions. He only had lounge bottoms on and no shirt. He had a green handprint on his ribcage.

"Are you kidding me!" Kelly shouted.

"I'm sorry" Tony started. TJ clawed at Tony who quickly scooped him up, as he buried his face in his neck, covering Tony's face in more paint.

"It's nearly midnight! He should be in bed. He was already bathed and ready. Why did you have to use paint? You just had to play a game and then put him to bed" She sighed. "And really?!" She shouted pointing at the wall.

"Alright Kelly, don't stress out. I already told him off for that" Tony tried to reason.

TJ had his sulky face on. "Sorry Mummy".

"Just get in the bath, and then too bed" she smiled.

 

After TJ had gone to bed. Tony came to apologise to Kelly.

"I'm sorry. We was just having too much fun"

"It's okay, just we need to get more control because when we have two of them" she sighed.

"I know, I know." He went to hug her but she moved quickly.

"Your covered in paint" She giggled. He walked into the bathroom. Kelly just wanted to go to bed, she still felt awful on storming out and leaving McGee especially since she'd driven him there.

"Your home early!" Kelly peered round the bathroom door as Tony began to strip putting his bottoms in the laundry basket and climbing into the bath water.

"So that's why the house is messy and TJ was still up" she chuckled walking in the bathroom taking her jewellery and make up off in the mirror. "It's just when we went to a bar Abby came then invited my dad so I left"

"Why?!" To asked while splashing his toned body with the warm water.

"We're just not getting on about this pregnancy. I just want it to be over! I want her here already" Kelly whined as she started taking her dresses off.

"Won't be long" he beckoned her over to the bath stroking her stomach with his warm hand as she just stood there in her underwear.

"Hope so". She sighed.

Kelly continued walking around in her underwear as she took off her make-up in the bathroom mirror.

"TJ called you mummy tonight" Tony smiled.

"Yeah I know. Just I spent my whole school years in England and even living back here I still haven't got rid of that accent so some of the things that I say means something different here, I think it makes him a little confused"

"I like it, the accent is sexy" Tony winked.


	6. Chapter 6

As the months past Gibbs and Kelly did not speak, much to the rest of the teams disapproval. The team had spent time endlessly explaining to both how they where both to stubborn to see each other's points of view and that they should just say sorry and make up. Gibbs only ever really saw Kelly when he came to pick up TJ for the day and then they would hardly make conversation. He had mentioned the bump and asking how she was but she only ever replied with one word answers.

Kelly had spent her time decorating the apartment and getting it ready for the new arrival having to sacrifice the spare room that held all of Tony's DVD's and Kelly's library of books to make an extra bedroom for their new daughter.

 

Kelly sat with McGee having a rather British day, as they finished their afternoon tea and scones. Unfortunately the weather matched Britain too as it had being raining all day creating puddles that TJ felt like had had to jump in every time he saw a new one.

"Come on! I'm your best friend, you can tell me the sex of the baby" McGee urged.

"No McGee, it's a secret and I saw your phone earlier Abby had text you asking you to wear me down so she could find out" Kelly quipped. "It'll be here soon, not long to find out" she rubbed her 8 month bump which had suddenly swelled in size preventing Kelly from doing ... Well lots really! She missed her heals.

"I'll be glad to get rid of this bump, I just want wine and junk food again and I was thinking of going back to England again. TJ should really see it since he was born there"

McGee stopped sipping his tea to look up at Kelly alarmed. "What?!"

"Not to stay McGee, just a holiday. I can go back to my old apartment for a while"

"Okay" he replied relaxing back into his chair "Do you miss it?"

"Yeah, of course. But I'd miss you guys more. My family is here McGee not there. I can't believe how much my life has changed. Who thought I'd be sat here with a partner and a kid and one soon to arrive. I never thought it would change. My life was ... A mess. I thought I'd just continue to go out drinking every night and wake up with someone I didn't know then go to work fight for a country that wasn't even mine all the while I'd have to put up with whatever those monsters threw at me"

McGee was a little lost at what to say he knew Kelly was a party girl but ... Every night.

"Tim, don't worry. I've changed" she reassured him. "I need the toilet again, it so uncomfortable" she complained as she left the table for the 4th time since entering the cafe.

McGee sat at the table wondering when things in his life would fall into place and would he ever really be able to handle work, partner and children. He didn't know how Tony did it ... Even if much of the burden was placed on Kelly it would be a lot different after she returned to work but at the moment he could afford to look after them all. Kelly returned from the toilet flustered.

"McGee, we have to go" she commanded.

"What's up? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, let's just go"

McGee stood up looking around puzzled.

"Calm down McGee no one is after us, working at NCIS has made you paranoid"

"No! Some one kidnapping you made me paranoid" he retorted. "So what is it?"

"Just promise me you'll stay calm" she waited till McGee nodded "The baby is coming"

"What?! No!! It's too early!! Are you sure?" He stressed not at all remaining calm.

"Of course I'm sure! Stop stressing, my water just broke in the toilet luckily. I thought it was uncomfortable" she chuckled, but McGee just continued to panic.

"You should go to the hospital now, let's go!" He rushed.

"Let's pay the bill first" Kelly reminded trying to remain calm hoping McGee would do the same, as she grabbed TJ's sticky hands after his toffee doughnut smiling at him so he knew that everything was okay.

"I'll drive. I can call the team on the way".

 

As soon as they got to the hospital McGee called the rest of the team. McGee helped Kelly as she struggled to rearrange herself in the hospital bed for what felt like the 100th time, she was just unable to find a comfortable position to help her fight of the ever increasing wave of contractions. Tony was by her bedside in 15 minutes the rest of the team turned up 30 minutes after. Abby pounced in the room with a big teddy and balloons.

"I didn't know what colour to get, since we don't know if it is a boy or girl. So I got both" She bubbled.

"You didn't have to Ab's" Kelly chimed. "I don't know when the baby will come, you guys didn't have to be here, it might be a while"

"We want to be" she boasted.

"Bet your taking over the whole waiting room" Kelly joked.

"Nearly we are still waiting on people too"

Kelly laughed. "Did you invite everyone?"

"Erm ... Yeah. When McGee called me I got a little excited. Gibbs should be here soon and Palmer was out of the city but he is making his way back. Ducky brought you homemade cake too"

"Palmer didn't have to do that. My dad isn't here yet?!" Kelly quizzed

"Er ... No"

"Okay ... Can you bring Tony back in"

"Yeah sure" Abby smiled as she turned to leave the room.

 

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Kelly cried as Tony rushed to her side. After the pain had stopped Kelly couldn't help but laugh.

"Calm down! These are still the light ones they are going to get much worse"

Tony paled even more. "How did you do this alone before?"

"I'm a solider" she laughed. "How's TJ?"

"He's fine, just in the waiting room with McGee and Abby. I brought him some toys and pillow in case this we are here for a while"

"That's great Tony" she kissed him on the cheek. "Is my dad outside?"

"No ... Not yet" Tony sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

After 4 hours which was not a long time for pregnant women but a lot longer then TJ's birth the nurse announced that she was finally ready to start pushing. Gibbs was still a no show. The doctor started to scan Kelly's stomach.

"Oh no!"

"What?!" Kelly and Tony cried in unison.

"The baby is in breech, it shouldn't be a problem we can just try and turn it round" the nurse and doctor poked and prodded at Kelly's stomach hoping to manipulate the baby to turn round.

"It's not working, you can still push it out you'll just have work harder"

"Okay" Kelly replied still panicked. "Please Tony find my phone so I can call my dad" he left the room as Kelly tried to come to terms with the news she was given. She was so worried about life when their new baby was here she hadn't even thought about complications with the birth. Like the fact she was early wasn't enough!

 

Ziva entered the room with Kelly's phone in hand. Trying to take in the sight of her friend struggling to give birth to this new life.

"Tony said you wanted this. I'm sorry he's just ... Well he told us that the baby is stuck, I think he just realised what was happening when he said it out loud. He's just a little stunned"

"So am I" Kelly stormed while retrieving her phone.

Tony returned to be greeted by the infamous Gibbs stare.

"I'm scared too you know!" She called as Ziva slipped out of the room.

 

Kelly returned her attention to her mobile and called her Dad.

 

Voicemail! Great!

 

"Hi Dad, it Kelly. I know McGee spoke to you. I'm just wondering why your not at the hospital. Please dad! I'm sorry! And without you here I'm scared! It's going wrong. I need you here please"

 

She put the phone down as the nurse walked in scowling at the mobile. Kelly felt awful. Maybe  she should of apologised before then Gibbs wouldn't be mad at her and he'd actually be here when his first grand daughter was born.

 

"You'll have to push now" the midwife stated. Tony rushed to her side grabbing her hand as all was forgotten. After 25 minutes of unsuccessful pushing. Kelly couldn't help but cry.

"I can't do it!" She wailed.

"Calm down!" The nurse commanded. "You are just going have to keep trying. She's just in a more difficult position that's all"

"You can do this" Tony whispered into her ear.

After Kelly tried for another 20 minutes. "This should be over by now! I can't do this anymore"

"Please calm down." The nurse stated.

Kelly lay there panting as she tried to grab her breath back when she heard the familiar voice of her father shouting down the corridor.

"I want to be in there" he shouted.

"You can't sir, you would need to be scrubbed up and since she has already started to push and the father is with her, you will have to wait outside" A nurse shakily replied.

"She needs me" he demanded as he crashed through the room doors.

 

Kelly couldn't focus on her dad as she started to feel dizzy, and alarms started going off.

"Okay, the baby is stressed, the heartbeat has shot up. She must have a bleed somewhere too. This is too much, she'll need a C-Sec..." The nursed called but to Kelly her voice was fading away.


	8. Chapter 8

As Kelly woke she just wanted to scream at the pain she felt in the lower half of her body. She forced her eyes to open as she scanned the room. She could see her Dad in the corner sat in an arm chair smiling at a small bundle of blankets.

"Dad" she croaked.  
He stood up and walked over to the bed that's when she saw the tears of joy in his eyes.  
"A girl Kelly. You should have told me"   
"I wanted it to be a surprise" her voice still sore from all the screaming. "Is she okay?"  
"She's amazing, apart from that she looks like DiNozzo" Gibbs joked.  
Kelly tried to sit up but she was still too sore.  
"Don't worry" Gibbs smiled, as he leaned down to show Kelly the girl in his arms.  
"Oh my" Kelly exhaled with relief. She was amazing and looked exactly like TJ did when he was born. She knew that she would grow up looking the same. Tony's face, mouth, gorgeous smile and hair colour with Kelly's eyes and nose. "Where is Tony?" She quizzed.  
Gibbs smiled "Well he fainted while observing your C-Section"  
"Really?! He can see gun wounds and dead people but a baby being born is too much" Kelly chuckled.  
"We won't let him forget it" Gibbs laughed. "He's in room next door, no one has seen her yet, just you and me, not even Tony. As soon as she was born they gave her to me. She's a little small since she came a month early ... But she's strong" he smiled grabbing Kelly's hand. Gibbs laid the little girl in the cot as he helped Kelly sit up. She couldn't help but wince.   
"You should heel soon, you had an internal bleed but they managed to fix that before they go her out" he smiled.  
"It hurts" she croaked. Gibbs fetched her a cup of water as she glanced at her stomach that was covered in a big bandage.  
He placed the girl in her arms and Kelly couldn't help but smile she felt the tears run down her face as the little girl wriggled in her arms. She was a lot smaller then TJ was when he was born but she loved to move around. Her head was sprinkled with light brown hair and her red face with chubby cheeks. She also had those big blue eyes that Kelly and her father shared.   
"I can't believe she's here! She knew how to make an entrance eh?! Already more bother then TJ. I think she's going to be a drama queen"  
"Of course she is" Gibbs smiled kissing Kelly on the head.   
"How's TJ?"  
"Don't worry! He's fine! Been asleep on me most of the time, I think him and McGee have just gone to get a drink, I'll get Tony". 

Gibbs left the room and Kelly shared her first moments alone with her daughter.  
"You've nearly killed me already ... I can't see what else you have in store" she whispered grinning at the little stretching girl. "I'm your mummy" she snivelled as more tears fell.  
"I'll love you forever and I can't wait for you to meet your Dad and big brother"  
She looked up to find Tony entering the room with a big plaster on his head.  
"Are you serious?" She laughed at the sight.  
"I'm sorry, looks like I missed both our children being born"  
"Well this is the last you've missed your chance" she decided.  
"I'm sorry" he walked over to the bedside and gasped in awe. "I can't believe she is here ... finally. She so beautiful. You did so well Kelly"  
Kelly just hummed in appreciation. Tony scooped the little girl out of Kelly's arms and placed her to his chest, kissing her forehead in the process.   
"Lots of people are here to see you" he whispered.  
"Oh what? Is everyone still here?" Kelly gasped  
"Yeah, of course they are. I told them to go home but they wanted to stay"   
"How long has it been?"  
"Erm 8 hours I think"  
"Oh ... I think you better show her to them, they've waited long enough" she chuckled.  
"She doesn't have a name" Tony quizzed.  
"Hmm ... I have no idea, I thought you where meant to know when you saw them" she sighed.  
"No, not everyone ... Well since TJ is all the men who are going to be in his life should her's be all the women?" Tony suggested.   
"Hmm" Kelly pondered.  
"Abby Ziva DiNozzo? Is that what you're called?" He question the now sleeping girl.  
Kelly couldn't help but laugh, but she still wasn't too sure, but she could see the gleam in Tony's eyes. "A to Z like the alphabet".  
"That's true" Tony smirked. "I love the way you say alphabet in that accent of yours sounds like alfiebet"  
"That's it. So we don't get her confused with our Abby we could just nickname her Alfie"  
"That's a boys name" Tony protested.  
"Yeah, so what? It suits her! She'll be as tough as a boy anyway with parents like us. Don't think it will be long before she is winning TJ in fights" Kelly laughed as the little girl gurgled. "See she likes it" Kelly grinned.  
"Okay, Okay" Tony surrendered. "Should I bring them in now?"   
"You can take them to her baby, I'm not exactly presentable" Kelly complained, as she saw herself in the reflection of the glass.  
"You look great" Tony reassured her.  
"No I don't, and neither do you with that plaster on your head" she jested. "Just take her to them, I'll see them when I'm ready."  
"Okay" he grinned as he nearly leapt out of the room with excitement.

Tony walked into the waiting room to see the rest of the team sleepy and restless.  
"I think someone wants to meet you" he announced to the room as it suddenly came to life everyone jumping up to see the new member of their extended family. Tony glanced around at everyone's now happy faces. "I just thought you'd like to meet my daughter" he smiled, not actually believing the words he was saying. He bent down to TJ who was clung to his leg. He showed his son their new addition.  
"She's small Daddy" TJ announced, Tony could here the adults chuckles.  
"Well she'll grow to big just like you" he smiled as TJ poked at his sister's cheek.  
"Careful" he whispered. Tony stood back up to his full height to show everybody else the wriggling blanket.   
"She's gorgeous" Abby claimed as she tickled the girls chin.  
"Oh ... Tony with a daughter eh? Now you'll know how all those women felt" McGee joked.  
"You better look after her" Gibbs glared.  
"I will boss, She's staying locked up till she's 21" Tony smiled.  
"Does she have a name?" Palmer inquired.   
"Ah well since TJ is named after the guys, we thought she should be named after the girls so we decided to call her Abby Ziva DiNozzo"  
"Well thank you Tony" Ziva announced grabbing his shoulder. And Abby ran to hug his free side. Tony then went on to explain how she had already gained a nickname.   
"How is Kelly?" Ziva asked.  
"She's fine just it was hard on her, she's just tired that's why she wanted me to come and show you the baby" Tony replied.  
"Can I go and see her?" McGee asked.  
"Hmm ... You can try but don't blame me if she throws something at you" 

McGee gulped but knew Kelly would be fine.  
"Hi, you look great" McGee greeted only to be met by Kelly's groan.  
"Don't lie McGee, my hair is a mess I have no make up on ... And oh yeah my stomach has being stapled!"  
"You'll be okay soon"  
"I was out the hospital the day after with TJ think this is going to take a lot longer!"   
"She's beautiful Kelly, She's definitely worth it" he beamed.  
"Thanks Tim"  
"Do you want me to take TJ home?"   
"You don't have too, I can ask my dad"   
"I want to Kelly, it's fine. I'll leave you to rest"


	9. Chapter 9

Kelly stayed on hospital three more days so the nurses could watch over her and Alfie. Even though there was still concern with Alfie she seemed to be a little fighter and was finally discharged when Kelly announced she wasn't leaving without her daughter. Tony and TJ had set up a little welcome party on their arrival with homemade cakes and tea. Tony stayed off a further month to help with the children.

 

"I don't want you to go back to work" Kelly groaned as she snuggled Tony in bed.

"I have to, someone's going to have to earn money"

"I know, but I like you being here, the kids like you being here. It will be hard from them to get used to you not being here" she dosed off dreading the next day knowing that she was having to face it alone.

 

Kelly woke up to the familiar cry of her little girl dragging herself out of bed she hugged Alfie to her neck trying to console her as she got her food ready. TJ came storming out of his room with an unhappy face.

"Mom! I want dad to stay"

"So do I baby, but he can't" Kelly replied

"Will she stop crying?" He asked sulkily

"Soon TJ she's just hungry"

 

After Alfie was fed, washed and dressed it was the turn of TJ. As Kelly lifted him into the bath he started to complain.

"I don't want this toy"

"Sorry I couldn't find your other one"

"Then I don't want my bath" he stated trying to climb out. As he scrambled out he splashed water on the Moses basket left on the side where Kelky could watch the sleeping girl. She woke up with a start and began to scream the house down due to the shock. Kelly picked her up trying to calm her down. She bobbed her up and down as she turned her attention back to TJ. Grabbing his arm she tried to place him back in the bath.

"Sit down TJ"

"No, I want my toy!"

"I can't find it TJ, just have that one for now and I'll look for it later" she pleaded as she continued to sway with the little girl.

"No!"

"TJ now. I shouldn't have to ask you more then once". Once TJ had reluctantly agreed to his bath and was finally ready she set off out to the supermarket so she was able to grab a few items they needed.

 

"Can I have a candy bar?" TJ asked

"No!"

"Can I have some chips?"

"No"

"Candy floss?"

"I said no TJ" Kelly barked as she rushed around the busy supermarket hoping to get home before Alfie woke up from her slumber in her basket that had being placed in the trolley. As Kelly headed to the exit she was stopped by a beautiful tall thin blonde woman.

"Kelly" the mystery women cried.

"Oh my! Sarah" Kelly gushed as she realised her long lost friend. "You look amazing, I haven't seen you in like 5 years. I see you finally made the move from England then?! You'd talked about it from long enough. How are you?"

"Yes! 3 years ago now. I'm great. Finally have a gorgeous rich boyfriend, just like we used to joke about and honestly I've never felt better. You're looking great too. Who are these two cuties?" She smiled.

"Ah this is TJ and Alfie." Kelly beamed.

"They are cute, he must also be a gorgeous man"

"He is, what are you up to these days?"

"Well I've just opened up a bar, you should come and check it out, the opening is tonight. I miss the old times, maybe not the hangovers and the ugly one night stands but the rest I definitely miss, the buzz of the drugs, you know!" She winked at Kelly.

"You know I never did the drugs" Kelly hissed as she began to reminisce about her past life. "Definitely did all the other stuff though, I miss it too sometimes. I just need that freedom back"

"Come and see tonight, I'll make it like old times" she smiled placing a business card in Kelly's bag.

 

Kelly returned home without even glancing at the business card. As she sat down Alfie began to cry guessing it was a sign to be fed again she began to make a bottle. As she was waiting for the water to warm up TJ ran into the lounge with a soccer ball that Palmer had bought him a few months ago when a few of the team went to the beach.

"Look mom!"

"Oh yeah, maybe you can ask Dad to take you out when he gets home, or we can go tomorrow"

"How about now?"

"Alfie needs feeding, and Daddy will be home soon sweetie"

"I just play a little mummy"

"No TJ" she replied picking up Alfie and placing the bottle in her waiting mouth.

"Look mum" TJ called as he kicked the ball into the wall, it deflected hitting into a shelf sending the ornaments crashing to the floor.

"TJ! I told you no!" Kelly shouted. As TJ flung himself onto the sofa kicking around.

Kelly rushed to the smashed ornaments to clear them up. She pulled the bottle from Alfie's mouth and placed it on the side as she bent down to pick up the scattered pieces. Alfie began to scream at the loss of her food and TJ began to shout about how he wanted to go outside and play. As she was picking up the pieces Alfie stopped crying just to throw up down Kelly's top as Kelly rushed to pick up the glass she cut her finger.

"Ow, shit!" She gasped as blood began to blob on the floor.

"Mom! I wanna go out now"

"No! TJ. I said no! Look what you've done!!" She screamed at him. As soon as she stood back up she couldn't help but feel awful but she was so angry and felt like her head was going to explode as the crying still echoed round the apartment.

"Go in your room till dad comes home" she called at TJ. She felt awful she had never sent him to his room, he was still too young for all that, but she could feel her unpredictable temperamental side coming out. She placed Alfie in her basket wishing that she would just stop crying. She tried to clean up the blood but it had dripped on her clothes and work surfaces. She couldn't take it anymore. She just wanted to curl up and cry herself. How did she ever think she could look after two kids? She grabbed her phone to text Tony.

 

Come home emergency!


	10. Chapter 10

Tony must have sped home in a panic as it only took him 15 minutes to get back to the apartment. Which the whole time Alfie cried, TJ threw things around his room and Kelly hid in the bathroom crying to herself and blacking out the noise. As soon as he reached the door she pushed passed him out into the hallway.

"I have to go sorry, look after the kids I'll be home soon"

"Kelly!!!" He called after her, but it was too late he just saw the blur of her rushing away down the stairs. Tony walked into the apartment to find a daughter who was red from the constant crying even though a warm bottle still lay on the side, and an upset little boy in a now messy room that had toys thrown everywhere. After feeding the girl and helping TJ clean up he couldn't understand the big emergency that Kelly had. All the team where fine and she hadn't mention any friends in trouble, she didn't look too happy when she left. He wasn't sure if she'd been crying or not.

 

Kelly didn't know what to do, so she just walked and walked. Trying to get rid of the stress and tension that had built up inside her. She enjoyed the quietness the birds singing, the low hum of the traffic as it passed. Not the constant screams of a baby and complaints of a terrible toddler. Why did she shout so loud at him? She couldn't understand why she was getting so stressed out at the children she didn't want to, but she just didn't enjoy looking after both of them herself. As she walked into a shopping district she caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror noting the blood and sick smeared on her dress she decided that she deserved to buy a new one. After trying on plenty she finally chose a nice simple navy one that flattered her new slimmer stomach but still supported her pregnancy breasts. As she reached for her purse she came across a business card that Sarah had given her that day. The bar was not too far and was in a posh part of the city. She hailed a taxi and made her way there.

 

"Oh, Kelly you made it" she chimed as she welcomed her into the fancy club that was dark with lilac mood lighting. "Champagne for my friend here" Sarah called to one of the waiters dressed in a smart black suit with a crisp white shirt and bow tie.

"Thank you" Kelly smiled as she took the champagne and downed in one giant gulp. She hadn't had alcohol in months, and not champagne since ... Well TJ was conceived.Kelly missed those party girl days, no responsibility. Only looking after yourself. Not caring what others thought.

"So you are ready to party" Sarah grinned. "Just bring us the bottle" she snapped at the same waiter as she led Kelly over to one of the private booths in the VIP area. Kelly looked at her phone to find  2 missed calls of Tony. She quickly turned her phone off to stop it being traced. She was an agent too! She didn't want to be found. Much to Kelly's surprise that's how she wanted it. She didn't want to go home, she didn't want to have to wake up early tomorrow.

 

The next time she saw a clock it was on a guys phone who was showing her some pictures of his house or something Kelly didn't really care, she was too drunk to care. The phone said that it was 3am. It was late ... Really late. She should go home but Kelly just didn't want to. She just bought more champagne. Sarah dragged her up to dance again. The bar had turned more into a nightclub halfway through the evening and had rapidly filled up with people. Who where ready to dance, drink and find someone to take home. These people where Kelly's age. Not like Tony being older bothered her, but he just had a high demanding job where he always had to be on top form. He could just never lay back and be free. Kelly could feel the heat radiating from her body after all the dancing. The club was clammy and filled with lots of drunk rowdy people, Kelly didn't care this is what she wanted to do. Lots of guys had tried to hit on her and however much she wanted them to take her home and have heated hard unfamiliar sex to push her stresses to one side. She couldn't do that to Tony she didn't want to. Sarah grabbed Kelly's arm and dragged her back to the booth in VIP and dragged the netted curtains round.

"I wanted it to be like old days" Sarah grinned as she threw a clear bag with two white pills in across the table.

"Woah! What's this?" Kelly questioned picking up the bag.

"Just a couple of E's, it will make you loosen up, get rid of that stress"

"I don't know" Kelly replied wryly. "I've never done it before. Ecstasy is serious!"

"Just chill out, take one free of charge, what can you lose in trying it" Sarah winked as she grabbed the bag back and threw one of the pills in her mouth, washing it away with champagne. "See" she smirked as she sauntered back off onto the dance floor. Kelly wanted to feel that calm, she couldn't take the stress anymore. She grabbed the remaining pill. After half an hour Kelly could feel it kicking in she felt like everything had become so clear. She could hear everything, she could see everything. She felt ... GREAT!! She felt calm and relaxed. After another glass of champagne she began to get a headache and feel a little sick, she made her way to the exit to get some fresh air. She should really get home.  As she made her way from the club to find a taxi she passed an alley. She could hear a girl screaming and even though she was flooded with alcohol walking (stumbling more like) in a drug fuelled haze, she couldn't help but turn into the solider she'd being moulded into. She stumbled down the ally to find a tall man with big muscles and blonde hair with tanned skin in a black vest top holding a women to the wall by her throat.

"Woah! Get the fuck off her" Kelly commanded in her most authoritative voice, even if it may have being a bit slurred.

The man turned to look at her releasing the woman's throat but grabbing her wrist. The women a short redhead look terrified but still somehow familiar with the man.

"What are you going to do?" He demanded. Kelly automatically reached for the place where she usually kept a gun ... Of course she didn't have it. She'd spend the day with the kids.

"Just leave her alone" Kelly repeated. The man lunged towards Kelly, she put up a good fight using her training and managed to lay a few punches on his face but this just angered him more. Kelly was too drunk and he was too strong. When he finally caught her he pushed her up to the wall grabbing her throat. Kelly winced as her head smashed against the brick.

"You don't know anything about this little slut" he shouted at Kelly. "Why would you try and save her?" Kelly didn't reply. She didn't have time as the man punched her in her stomach just above her healing C-Section scar. Then to her face, Kelly felt her lip bust and the warm blood dripping down her now cold pale face. He grabbed something from his pocket and Kelly felt a sharp pain in her side then a feeling of warmth and calm run over her.

"See, you're just a worthless crack whore like her now" Kelly heard the man mutter as he let her go. Her legs now to weak to hold her up and she fell. The man gave one final kick in the stomach before he turned and sprinted away the red headed women being dragged behind. The calm was then replaced by pain, a confusion then darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

She was cold lying on the wet sidewalk. The hand touched her face. She knew the voice, the voice was panicked, scared. Hands rushed all over her body. Poking prodding rubbing and moving her. She couldn't move, speak or open her eyes. She felt the warm tears spatter her skin. Her head was sore. She heard sirens. She tried to grab anyone. Anything. But the blackness won once again.

 

She stretched in bed, surprisingly she didn't have a hangover, but she could feel her stomach was tender her lip bulging out of its normal position. Remembering last nights events. Why was she so stupid?

 

Beep! Beep! Beep!

 

What the hell is that annoying beep? She cursed inwardly. She blinked open ignoring the shooting pains in her face. It was only then that she realised that she was not in her own bed ... She didn't know where she was. She picked her head up to scan the room. She found the source of the annoying bleep, the heart monitor she was hooked up to, and a drip leading into her arm. She continued to search and that's when she saw him. The man she had destroyed. He lay asleep on the sofa in the room. She could tell from afar that his eyes had bags under them and they where red from too much crying. His knuckles were bruised and even though you can't see it she knew his heart was broken. She threw her head back into the pillow sighing. She pulled herself off of the heart monitor and closed the vent on the drip and pulled that out too she needed to get out of this bed! She threw off the blanket and pulled herself out of the bed. She was a lot weaker then she thought. On trying to stand up she just fell to the floor with a clatter her legs unable to take the weight. With this Tony shot up he jumped up to Kelly's aid he pulled her onto the bed but let go of her as soon as he could.

 

"I'm sorry" Kelly started.

"What even happened Kelly?!"

"I couldn't do it, I can't look after them both on my own" she started feeling the tears welling up.

"So how the hell did it go from that to laid in a back alley?" He questioned, Kelly could see the anger bubbling underneath the surface.

"I met a friend earlier on in the day, she told me to come and check out her new bar that she was opening"

"Go on!"

"Well I got drunk didn't I" she shouted.

"Is that all?" He demanded anger clear in his voice now.

"I might have took a pill, honestly it was the first time, I was just so stressed" Kelly pleaded.

"I get stressed at work, I get stressed at home with the kids and you, but I don't go out taking drugs! Was that all?"

"Yes!" She replied.

"So what happened in the alley how did you get there? Was you having sex with someone? was you being attacked?"

"In an alley!! Give me some respect!! I would never have sex with anyone else" Kelly stated.

"Well you've got a reputation ... I had to ask!" He accused.

"I'm not like that anymore"

"Okay ... So that's why you've woken up in hospital like this!"

"A girl was being attacked, I ran down the alley to help but I was too drunk. I put up a fight but then he smashed me into the wall, I felt a sharp pain like a nip in my side then he punched me in my stomach. I had no pain at first but then I don't remember anything"

"He injected you with heroin Kelly! You could of died! Your here because of an overdose. That's right! The daughter of a federal agent waking up after a drugs overdose. Do you know how that makes me feel. That you did this because of our kids. You ran away from our kids!" He shouted at her.

"You have too!" She screamed back. Tony was becoming more red with rage but before he could reply the door swung open and Gibbs entered in over the threshold.

"Tony, leave" Gibbs commanded. Tony was about to protest but understood the glare. After he'd left he came and sat next to Kelly on the bed.

"Dad, I'm sorry" she cried "I messed up, but I was drugged ... The second time. I'm sorry I did take something first" Gibbs put his face in his hand.

"Why Kelly? Why?"

"I don't know! I just did! And I got beat up trying to save a woman from being hurt. It wasn't because I was been stupid I was trying to help"

"Why did you even go out in the first place Kelly? You have a 1 month daughter at home!"

"I can't cope dad ... I can't cope" Kelly said finally letting all her tears flow out. "I'm sorry you where right dad! I need help. Two kids is too much for me on my own"

He sat down next to his daughter and placed her in his arms. "I don't want to ever see you like this again! And your mum would be ashamed. Drugs Kelly! I just can't believe it. You should of come to us for help. Don't just run away, that's not what we do!"

"I know dad! I know! Just you were all at work and it was Tony's first day back!"

"You just need to get them into a routine, and of course TJ is going to be playing up for a while he doesn't have your undivided attention anymore and he's just pushing you, that's what kids do" he explained to her.

"Where are the kids?"

"Well Tony had them while you was out but then once he got the call he brought them to me, but when Tony explained what had happened he wanted to come and see you and talk to you. So I had to wake McGee to come and get them"

"Oh" Kelly cried again looking to the floor "They don't deserve to be passed from person to person, house to house in the early hours of the morning. I'm sorry dad. I will be better!"

"Well it's 9am now! The doctors said you could leave, they flushed all the drugs out of your system, you might just feel a little sick and have headaches. They saved you Kelly. Please don't be this stupid again"

"Dad! I won't"

"I better go. The director has been calling wondering where we are only Ziva has turned up today" he said with a smirk on his face. "I'll tell McGee to bring the kids back in an hour, your face isn't so bad anymore. They stitched up your lip"


	12. Chapter 12

When Kelly had returned home she couldn't believe how selfish she had been. People manage to cope with a lot more on their plate then just two kids. She looked in the mirror, she didn't look to good. She looked tired and a bit dirty after being found in an alley. She looked at her side where a bruise had now formed after the man stabbing the needle into her. After a quick shower and fresh clothes, she quickly did her make up she looked more ... Herself. It wasn't long before McGee knocked on the door.

"Hi guys" she smiled at them all. TJ hugged her leg and Alfie just continued to wriggle in Tim's arms.

"You look better then I expected" McGee smiled as he handed over Alfie and TJ ran to his room to find his toys.

"The wonders of make-up" she laughed. "I'm sorry about the kids been dropped off on you like that. Last night was such a mistake"

"It's fine. I love them. And I just want you to be okay" He smiled. That's why she loved McGee they really cared about each other and he was just so sweet and genuine. "I better be going to work, I heard the directors mad" he announced before kissing Kelly on the cheek and making his way to the car.

 

Kelly managed to clean up and make some food for when Tony got home. She had written out a routine for her TJ and Alfie to lower the stress and make sure everything was organised. When Alfie had fallen to sleep she sat down with TJ and had a long talk with him. She told him about how her and Tony still loved him very much and having Alfie didn't change that. She explained to him what he could do as an older brother and how he was going to have to look out for Alfie. Even though she wasn't sure he understood all of what she said he seemed a lot happier in himself and did not shout and have tantrums as much anymore.

 

Kelly couldn't believe how in such a short space of time her life had changed so much. She never expected to have any children let alone two. She couldn't help but feel excited and wonder what the future had instore for them. What they where going to be like when they where older? What would they do as a job? Would they get married and have children?

 

She had no clue to any of those questions but she couldn't wait to find out with Tony by her side.


End file.
